Emberfall
Emberfall is a russet tabby she-cat with her markings being a lighter shade. She is very lean and is a little smaller than average females. Her strongest asset is her stubborness, while her weakness is the lack of expressing positive emotions in general. She was a former TimberClan warrior before joining WolfClan after her Clan's fall to the Burning Empire. There, she has aged and is in the process of considering becoming an elder. Personality Emberfall is cold and hard-working. She strives to improve her skills constantly, while still managing to find some time for herself and the pests who bug her that are called friends. She doesn't share much about herself and isn't the warmest cat to get close to. Yet, she slowly opens up to those she cares about, becoming a little more playful while still being her normal cold self. She gets highly defensive over her family and tends to go into a slump of self-doubt and self-hatred if anything ever happened to them that she feels she could have stopped. History The only family Emberkit knew when she opened her eyes was her mother, Nimblebreeze. Her mother was decent, but one night she became distant and sad. Emberkit found out that a WaveClan tom by the name of Embershade had died around the same time her mother began to separate herself from her daughter. Wanting to find the truth, Emberkit confronted Nimblebreeze to see if she knew the WaveClan tom. It turned out that Embershade was her father. Confused and angry that Nimblebreeze hid this from her and made her a half-Clan cat, Emberkit began to isolate herself from the Clan itself. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to fully hate her mother. Then, Nimblebreeze disappeared one day and is presumed dead. Emberkit didn't know that in WaveClan there was a kit, named Chasekit, who was her brother. To the lone kit's slight annoyance and amusement, there was a kit that was her age that had kept trying to be her friend. Swiftkit was her total opposite, yet he still somehow liked to hang out with Emberkit. No matter how cold she was to him, he always came back to be with her. Emberkit just went with it and decided that he was weird. Flightkit had been born a little after she had been. While he was more mild than Swiftkit was, she didn't know what is was about her that seemed to make these kits want to become friends with her. Yet, she hit it off pretty well with Flightkit since they had some similar interests. It took a little longer for her to accept Swiftkit's friendship. After a while, Swiftkit started to grow on her and she began to form a crush on him. Secretly scared of these feelings, she works to keep it from becoming anything more than just a silly crush, but sometimes she couldn't help but act on it around the tom, even betting him that if he could get her to open enough by the time of their warrior ceremonies, she would allow him to court her. With Maplefrost as her mentor, Emberpaw continued to work hard on her warrior skills with Swiftpaw beside her. When Swiftpaw started getting nightmares from his grandfather in the Dark Forest, Emberpaw was suspicious when he would wake up with wounds all over his body. One time, he said it was because there was a thorn in his nest to keep wake him up if he ever got bad nightmares. Emberpaw wasted no time in ripping apart his nest only to find no thorn at all, causing her suspicion to rise. Emberpaw fully believed that Swiftpaw was hiding something, and she slowly started hanging out with Flightpaw more as a result. Her favorite times with Flightpaw was when they went out hunting together. With distancing herself from Swiftpaw a bit, she began to openly tease Flightpaw more in her usual manner while keeping her cool. She doesn't notice the jealousy Swiftpaw has when this happens. It was time for her warrior ceremony. Swiftstrike was quick to compliment Emberfall's warrior name. She continues to say that his name wasn't too bad either. When Flightpaw came up to speak with Emberfall, Swiftstrike left as she and Flightpaw continued to tease each other lightly. When the Burning Empire attacked, Emberfall fought to her very best. She saw Swiftstrike confront Ebony. The tom seemed to be in a state of disbelief, and in order to not watch his hesitation be his fall, Emberfall went over to help. But, Swiftstrike turned it down, telling her to go away. Emberfall was angry and hurt by this. She went off to help Flightpaw. When they went back to camp, she confronted Swiftstrike about why he turned her away when she could've helped him. He told her it was because he didn't want her to get hurt, especially by his father's claws. Emberfall was skeptical that Swiftstrike would know that Ebony was his father. That was when Swiftstrike finally admitted to her about his nightmares from the Dark Forest, which she had already known for moons. She found it ridiculous that the Dark Forest used her to get to Swiftstrike, saying that they would kill her if he told her and that she wouldn't like a softy like him. She proved this wrong by saying that she had liked him for many moons. He snapped and asked her about Flightpaw. She confessed that she liked Flightpaw as well and that she didn't know exactly how much she liked, loved, each tom. This irritated Swiftstrike and he left. Stormpaw confronted Emberfall once Swiftstrike was gone. She told him about the little argument and waved it off like it was nothing. Then Stormpaw said that the way she dealt with her emotions weren't normal. She snapped, saying that when had she ever been normal to anyone's eyes. She didn't need these feelings and she didn't need anyone telling her how to deal with them. Feelings were used against cats. Feelings would cause her downfall. She also left camp. As she walked, she realized something. She never got to know her WaveClan father. She wanted information. With no hesitation or a feeling of wrong, Emberfall wasted no time in walking to the Tree Hallow in order to access the way to WaveClan's territory. She knew right from the start that Swiftstrike had started to follow her and she didn't bother to stop him, despite being a little annoyed that he would follow her when this wasn't his business. On the WaveClan border, Emberfall and Swiftstrike were confronted by Chasestreak. She asked for information on Embershade, only to find that he was the father of Chasestreak as well. Emberfall got suspicious and thought that perhaps they were at least half-siblings. It would make since that Embershade would hide the fact that he had a mate from another Clan by taking a mate in WaveClan. Chasestreak went ahead to question who her mother was. When she answered that her mother was Nimblebreeze, she learned that the two of them were littermates that were separated when they were kits. Emberfall felt betrayed that no one, not even her mother before she died, told her that she had a brother, while Chasestreak at least knew he had a sister. Swiftstrike and Emberfall left to go back to their own Clan, but she still had questions. Eventually, Emberfall turns her back on her past and her brother to focus on her life in TimberClan more. She starts by evaluating her feelings and deciding that she wanted Swiftstrike to be her mate. It hurt to have to choose between Swiftstrike and Flightblaze, but she couldn't deny herself the stronger connection that lead her to the gray tom. Theme Song Quotes Trivia Emberfall knows nothing about her extended family on Swiftstrike's side except for Blazeflight, who had returned the then apprenticed Sorrelbreeze. Category:WolfClan Category:Warriors Category:Clans